Link x Dark link:best friends brother
by lovelysnowbird
Summary: Dark was best friends with Zelda who had a hot brother named link,and Dark had a big crush on him!Link semi Dark Uke


Dark lived in a small town and he had a best friend,her name was Zelda and she had a brother named thought Link was so hot but he thought he was not was a drummer and was 6 foot 3 and he had blonde hair and blue eyes like zelda,he had so many hot muscles that dark almost died when he saw him in a was 6 foot 1 and had black hair and red eyes he didn't have may muscles he was kinda lanky and thin he was kinda like a girl without was HOT and Dark was had a perfect figure too so he was not a muscle monster.-

Dark went over to his phone and called Zelda when Link answered Dark almost was hot pink.

D''Umm...is Zelda there?''

L''Yep hold on.''

Dark waited and almost jumped out of his skin when..

Z''DARK! COME OVER!''

D''Oh..ok ok!''

Dark hung up and went over and put on his shorts instead of the pants he had had kinda short shorts for a boy but he loved them cause he had thin legs to show went over to his door and walked out then locked it,he walked down the street to Zeldas he got there Zelda almost killed Dark when she tackled him.

Z''Hi Dark!''

D''ZELDA YOUR...KILLING...ME!''

she got off of him.

Z''Oh sorry...COME IN!''

Zelda helped dark up and ran him inside and sat him on the couch (more like threw) Dark almost landed on Link and he almost had a heart attack while Link had a WTF? face. Zelda came back and stared at Link and said.

Z''Link why ARE you HERE?''

L''Can't i just chill once in awhile?''

Zelda grabbed Dark who was obviously confused and took him to the bathroom and told him to change into a bathing suit but Dark didn't HAVE one so he decided to go back to his house was on the second floor and he had to go through the snicked through the hall to the window,he put his right leg through the window when suddenly he heard Link yelling.

L''What are you doing!''

he ran over to Dark who was so scared almost fell out of the grabbed his ankle and pulled him up and they sat on the floor.

L''I know my sister is crazy but you don't have to do suicide!''

D''I just wanted to go home quick and i guess i thought see would scare me if i went out the front door so...window was a choice.''

Link was about to say something when all of a sudden Zelda ran down the hall and picked up Dark.(she was stronger than Dark) and said.

Z''What are you doing with MY gay friend.''

D''ZELDA!''

Z''what?It's true Dark.''

D''I know but you don't have to be so blunt...''

Link was shocked and started to say.

L''Your gay?''

D''Yea but i don't think it matters... right?''

L''It doesn't but...i guess that explains the shorts.''

D''I don't think that...well...i like them...''

Z''Dark has sexy legs Link!''

D''I what?''

L''You have girl legs...''

D''I know...(Dark hated that he was so girly looking)''

Dark got out of Zelda's hold and ran outside with Zelda yelling and running after him,while Link had no idea what to Dark was outside with Zelda he said i will be right back! before Zelda could say anything he was almost he was home he almost exploded,how could she tell him!Link propbaly hates him now!he thinks this as he sits on the had a problem with being gay and so did his 'dad' his dad was Gannon he was a drug lord and Dark hopes he gets sat against the door.

Z''Link go after Dark...''

L''Why?''

Z''Just go...''

Link sighed and started up the street to Darks house hopping his dad wasn't Link got to Darks door he stopped when he almost got scared shitless when he heard a loud ring and a low scream.

L''H-hello?''

D''Sorry i will be right there!''

Dark was upstairs screaming down to the door,Dark turned off his phone and ran down stairs to the door and opened it.

D''Hi Link,did Zelda send you?''

L''yeah''

Dark sighed and closed the door behind was in his swimming suit,they were black like everything else he wore and he had his red earings turned to Link and said.

D''Shall we go?''

L''Yeah''

They walked off the porch and went walking down to Zelda, who tackled Dark right away.

D''DIEING...AGAIN!''

Z''Ooops sorry!And Link go get changed we're goin' swimming!''

L''OK whatever...''

Link went inside to get changed while Dark and Zelda raced to the had a in ground pool with a diving course with Dark's luck he slipped he popped up Zelda was giggling and he couldn't pushed his hair back and it looked like he had a headband on to keep his hair out of his face.

Z''Your cute Dark! You should go out with my brother!''

D''WHAT?''

L''Ummm...?''

Z'' Go out with Dark,he's cute and thin and perfect!''

Dark almost cried from embarrassment so he dived under water and waited till' Zelda freaked about him instead of Zelda it was Link?They got to land and Link was holding Dark bridle style.

L'' do you want to go out?''

D''wha-...Zelda is this a dare?''

Z''Nope!''

L''I'm saying this myself.''

D''Umm...sure...''

Dark was blushing hot pink and almost ready to scream with joy when he blushed so pink it was almost black! he got kissed On the lips by Link!Dark almost died!xxxend


End file.
